To love a human
by LadyRen
Summary: As Sesshoumaru and Rin´s path seperated. Their only bond shared seems to be their hanyou child.
1. Chapter 1

**T o l o v e a h u m a n**

_Sesshoumaru x Rin_

**Summary: **Sesshoumaru sends his only weakness by a human village. Not knowing a fact that happened after their night together.

**Rating :** M

**

* * *

Sins and tragedies**

It had never crossed his mind before. That one of these passing days, his ward will grow. She still picked flowers, sang songs for his return and she still smiles at him. The adoration never left her eyes and he had to admit he began to be attached to it. Naraku diminished only 2 years before. It had never been this peaceful around. So with worries off his mind like Naraku, he began rebuilding the Western Lands. Maybe it was his own fault for letting his guard down. And it must´ve been Rin´s fault for being so trustful and loving towards him.

When the first big castle was built for him, Rin came to him almost every night. Her limbs hanging lazily over his shoulders like it always does, while he looks at some paperwork. She would press her nose on his white hair and snuggle closer. It was a very contenting action that was so familiar. They were so familiar to each other. He turned his face towards her, as she stifled a yawn.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Im tired."

"Go to bed."

She let go off him and turned towards his bed. Springing over it, disheveling the beautiful layers of the sheets. He had meant her own bed, in her own bedroom, but he shook that thought off and continued reading the scrolls. Her breathing became steady after sometime, and soon he lost concentration towards his work. His eyes wandering over the room to stare at the sleeping girl. After some time, he gave up and layed himself on the other side, his back towards his ward, away from further distractions, and as sleep was about to claim him, he felt the small arms wrapped around him ever so tightly, and he turned around to face her, her brown eyes still very sleepy, but it widen, the moment he took her lips into his into a very hot kiss. He could count times, he ever slept with someone. It was an act he didn't like. A proud creature dislikes opening themselves towards someone right? And this intimate things...could only be shared with someone, whom you perfectly trust.

She squirmed a little, feeling his weight push her down, his sharp claws roaming over places that had never been touched by someone. And she knew it was all his, but this… it scares her… his hazy look, so different… But it is Sesshoumaru-sama and she will always embrace everything that is him.

She woke up in a wagon, clumsily tripping over stones, she sat up, clothes still in put and only sacks of rice to welcome her from her uncomfortable sleep. The proof of yesterday´s event still burning on her shoulders and the pain lingers between her legs.

-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+.-

He sent her away. Like she was nothing. Not bothering to ever come visit her. A forgotten play thing. Maybe she should be thankful that she was sent into a very rich household somewhere very far from the west, where maybe her scent would not reach the Lord of the Western Lands. He never said good-bye to her. She had to accept the fact, and live on. Yes. Accept it. Without the dying hope that he would come back. And look at the swelling sin on her stomach that he had commited.

-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+.-

_A/N: An idea swirling in my head for the longest of times.No beta no spellcheck. I wanted to post this as soon asap! PS: Rin is 16 years old_


	2. Chapter 2

**And She waits...**

"Dearest child. You shouldn't be by the window like that, its so cold to be having it opened in the morning."

The older woman sigh. The Village Leader´s wife. "Rin. You know, he wont come back. Now come and eat before everything gets cold."

She complied, walking over the steaming food, and as she always does, her hands wandered over her growing stomach to touch her child. She had stopped talking the minute the farmer told her of a demon, desperately giving her off to him, to the directions of the south, whereas the village Lord will get permitted of her coming. The farmer advised her to not search for the demon, that was his last wish before he finally turned and disappeared.The days were long without him, and she began being mute again. There wasn't any urge to tell stories anymore.She can only hold into the memories that had happened. Her wounds on her shoulders healed and the pain between her legs too. But he never came back, like she thought. A creature on her stomach began moving.The older woman decided to hide her from the village there on. She wasn't allowed to come outside, even her windows are covered with curtains. It was shameful to have a child without a father afterall. More shameful it would be if the father is a demon.

It was always warm in the south, and she enjoys the views of the flower fields, that she cannot really touch. Sometimes when she closes her eyes, she could see herself making a flower crown for Sesshoumaru, as he stare at her. Her smile never getting returned. But how she loved him eventhough.

The boring, cold, old demon from the west. She smiles at the thought. Don't cry because it ended. Smile because it happened.

-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+.-

Night came by. It must´ve been the want to see her, that made his route go this far to the south. He promised himself, that he would only take in her scent and disappear for the night, but as he stood before her bed, he couldn't help but linger a little longer to just be able to stare at her.

He placed the flower beside her belongings. He was careful not to make any noise, he knew Rin was such a light sleeper. Even for him, it is hard to not wake her up in camp before. He took her hand in his, the desperation of his want visible for the night to see. The night and noone else. Such a heart ripping gesture to kiss someone´s hand who you cannot love. She was so near to him, he could taste her perfume on his lips. But the demon Sesshoumaru hesitates. And then he leaves.

-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+.-

Rin´s sleep last night was tiresome. She always thought there was something she could miss while she walks in her dream, and her inner clock has once again woken her up in an ungodly hour that morning. Everyone was still sleeping as she still laid there on her bed, the sheets press over her nose. It has a very comforting smell she decided a long time ago. This was the smell that lulled her to sleep the last pair of months she had spent in this household. Her eyes drifted over the shadowed floor. The black that laid there made her sit up. A sudden movement that pained her back and she had to close her eyes to ease the pain for awhile before darting over the object of blackness on the floor.

A Yamato Nadeshiko flower. A black one. There was a tale about it, of a monk who desired a woman. But in his rank it was forbidden to do so and to swear his love for her, he searched for the flower that similars the woman´s beauty. A flower that grows on cliffs, in the cold dark places. A rare flower, but not really as beautiful for others. Many people are disturbed by its blackness. But beauty is in the eye of the beholder, afterall. It was an unfinished tale. Noone really knew how the love story ended or if it even exists. But Rin guessed, it ended not happily ever after.

She held the flower to her chest. The thing that symbolizes forbidden love. And for once she was sure she missed something while asleep. He had been there to visit her, and she was not awake. She wondered what she would tell him if she was. Sputter over her pregnancy? Talk about an unwanted child? She wasn't really sure herself. But this visit gives her the untamed hope, a little light, that one day, he would come back for her.

And she would wait.

* * *

A/N: The flower is made up. A happy christmas to all of you. 


	3. Chapter 3

**The flower garden**

It was a mixture of green and red from her position. It must be wonderful to sit over there and plant a pair of new seeds. Rin had done the garden in the Western Kingdoms before. But it was a bit more colder there, not every flower could grow within its soil. It was strange that the Nadeshiko flower hasn't even lost one petal. Although it had been weeks after she found it splayed before her bed. It long lasting than other flowers. That she heard. But never thought it to be this long. Not that she wished for it to be gone. She enjoyed looking at it in the shadows of her room at night.

She sighed, feeling her child move inside her stomach. Demon infants are quite faster in growing compared to normal human babies.

It really surprised her, that even if she only has a few of centimeters to look at each day, and her small activities that consist of staring outside the window and daydreaming, she accomplished to sometimes forget about the father of her child. Not completely that is. And it was one of those thoughts, that makes her sad and even cry sometimes. But she wasn't really allowed to cry loudly. Her existence was suppose to be hidden! And hysterics of any art cannot be tolerated. Not even if the older woman is kind to her.

She got used to the house. And knew it´s in and outs. Just after breakfast she would see the maid picking flowers behind the garden, as she sung a song, which sometimes didn't get out of Rin´s head the whole day. It was flowers for Lady Emi. The third child of this house. The only other lady besides the old woman. Lady Emi, is beautiful, Rin had thought the moment she saw her once outside the garden grounds. She was elegant and a sight that can be viewed the whole day. Her simple kimono even made her look more wonderful. Rin once practiced Lady Emi´s movement, the elegant long fingers that would come up to bind hairrests on her ears. The second time she saw the Lady, she saw wisps of secret wind. The Lady, was practically in love with her brother Jiro. And it seems that Jiro wasn't quite unaffected about his younger sister´s display of affections and perversed advances. There movements became more wild until something interrupted the two lovebirds. No other had taken part on it, only the garden and she. The two acted normal when their father, the great Masuyo joined them. It was days like this, that never was boring. She could still laugh at the thought of those two.

But not only Jiro and Emi are keeping secrets. Even the oldest son Daisuke has some constant meetings with the young maid who always brought Rin food. But their movements werent as innocent as that of Jiro and Emi. It annoyed her so much to see it. It reminded her of something. A lowly maid with a lord. It wouldn't take long and he would distant himself from her, Rin always thought. And in the morning, when her breakfast is getting prepared, she sometimes had the urge to sputter at the young maid about possible ending of her love. But she bit her tongue everytime. Knowing that, even if the girl is young, it is her own life. And it is better not to stick your nose into something that is not your business.

The only peaceful soul without any secrets could be Hatsui. The youngest son of Lord Masuyo. He spends many time under the clouds, not doing anything. He doesn't seem to have that much ambition compared to his brothers. Rin caught him writing scrolls under the sun. He did it which such speed and concentration. She loved his expression while thinking deeply.

At dinnertime, Rin decided to go down for once, feel the grass beneath her toes and just sit there, and watch the stars. She knew that not everyone would be asleep, even if downstairs has quited down. Lord Masuyo would stay in his study, while Daisuke and he talks. Emi would be playing cards in the family room with his brother, while their mother arranges flowers. Every little detail is visible in her head, because this wasnt the first time she would sneak out of her room. Only the difference is that she would go outside, not ghostly wander inside.

She felt every hair stand as she step out the door of her room, the slide always slightly creeking no matter how careful you are. She didn't bother closing it. She heard voices, laughing, the footsteps of the maids, and everything else seems louder right now. She carefully slid down the stairs. Her feet has somehow learned a talent in younger years. She could ran quietly, not that it helps when sneaking on Sesshoumaru. He hears everything anyways, and not only that. She shook the thought off, knowing she wont need improving in this talent of hers.

The servants had quieted down in their chambers in the basement.

She could freely use the entrance that the maid uses in the morning to hang clothes. She smelt food aromas as she stood before the big chopping board in the kitchen, another distant laugh sounded from the basement, and she hurriedly forgot about her thoughts…

The grass was a bit wet, the flowers were a bit moist from the cold. Rin sighed. Why does she felt so alone right now? Even if she was not? Her hands wandered on her stomach, that was kept growing, day for day. She had no idea what would happen now. And this scares her more than anything else.

Footsteps rang behind. "Who… who are you?"

She stumbled slightly as she turned her head to face the youngest son of the household, Hatsui. He was around her age. He seemed so tall right now, as he towered over her. Maybe it has something to do with the hair that makes him taller… or maybe it has something to with her situation right now that makes her feel smaller.

Well, she only knew one thing for sure. This garden that sees everything, is always a betrayer.

* * *

A/N: I wrote this with such speed for you guys. I hope you like it. A happy new year! 


	4. Chapter 4

_**So you hide**_

_**What is real**_

_**Even when it hurts to pretend**_

_**To be the one that you think**_

_**Everybody wants you to be**_

**_No one sees_ **

_**The one you really are**_

_**But you don't have to hide your heart**_

**MonroseEven Heaven Cries **_(I love the song)_

**

* * *

Even heaven cries**

It was another quick decision. Was is another failure? But it was done to hide the other one he had done months ago. He was not a bad son, he had proven that to his mother, and that cost him his real heart when he mated with Lady Kyoko. Their unity has been made before their birth. The Lady Kyoko with the black hair and pale skin almost seem human. Was it not for her very golden eyes that resembles his.

She was a spoilt brat. Her fingers never touched a weapon, her skin not bearing any signs of scars. She spent all of her childhood life being prepared for him. To satisfy him.

He glanced down at the thought, facing her very fine shoulders. The mark still not fully healed but already taking the form of the purple moon on his forehead.

A demon could only mate one time for the rest of his life. Sesshoumaru started thinking of a life. Different from this.

Ever travelling with Rin.

They didn't need anything else right?

They would have been happy with nothing but each other´s company?

Why did he break that picture?

It was for himself to figure out and in time maybe he would share the thoughts and laugh about it? And maybe forget about her.

Can someone really forget her face? Her voice. Her smile.

Even with his mate, he could only think of her. So basically, he commanded Lady Kyoko to call him Sesshoumaru-sama, not Inutaisho-sama. Such a wrong thing to do.

The morning sun begins to peak, it was another sleepless night. Soon his mate would wake up and help him with his armor. One of her important duties. Before that, he would just close his eyes for a bit and maybe dream about Rin again.

He was hopeful of seeing her, even if its only a dream.

-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+.-

It was embarassing. But a tradition that cannot be broken. The morning after the mating, where he gets to hear about heirs and heiresses. It seems this has been a problem once with his own father who only made him and a useless hanyou. Well, seems not that useless after the Naraku case which has troubled everyone for a long time. He was only listening with one ear the moment they began talking to Lady Kyoko on how to get children the fastest way.

He promised himself to make some up to three to busy his mate and to have some peace for himself, maybe go travelling after that again.

Who is he lying to? He was just as tied up to this place as Kyoko. The only difference is that she seems to be enjoying it and he isn't.

He caught her staring at him again. Kyoko quickly reverted her eyes away. Hiding a blush. Just the way she looked the whole night yesterday. Always shy, and he had to do all the job. Not that it mattered.

Her innocence was some kind of a flashback to him. It was only her eyes that truly differs from Rin. Nothing else. Even the physical weaknesses are the same.

But he is in love with Rin´s soul, not her face. Under the table he grip Kyoko´s hand. Squeezing it reassuringly. It didn't surprised him that it was the same size as Rin´s. He felt the same pressure being returned.

Noone could replace her.

He has to try to forget though.

But even with just sitting here peacefully, trying to concentrate on the things being said, he can see her shadow beside himself.

The ghost that will never fade away. She will be there, on his morning and night orgasm. Lay beside him and smile. Things will remind her of him. Most especially the scent of lemongrass powder. Her ever shining smile will awake him, and her limbs will always invisible hang on his shoulders everytime he sits in his study alone. Her shallow cries of pleas will always ring on his ears. The unforgettable moment of their first love-making, that was also the last. And most importantly he would never forget the words…

"I love you forever and ever. I will always want to be with you Sesshoumaru-sama."

This promise would never be broken. So it seems.

-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+.-

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He glanced at his mate, giving her a sign that she is allowed to speak.

Her eyes darted downwards, it was one of her habits when she is shy to speak. A trait not suited for a Lady. Seems that noone can really be formed perfectly. Everyone has faults and it was wrong for him to think he doesn't have any.

"That chest. What is inside?" She bowed her head down. "Im sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"In this castle, there are habits you should give up. For one, stop apologizing, two, stop being shy, especially not towards servants." He paused, waiting for the words to sink on Lady Kyoko, who kept her head down. "And three, you should act as my mate not as my child. Now look me in the eyes when I am talking." Her head shot up, surprised that there were no tears in her eyes. "The chest is so called box of pandora. Curiosity kills the cat, I hope it doesn't do the same to you…"

"Box of pandora? When it gets opened demons and monster comes out along with sickness and a more dozens of terrifying things?" She asked.

"So to say." He lied. No, it wasn't a lie, only the half truth. It is true that when the box is opened, terrifying things might happen.

Like, he going back to visit his human love and maybe also take her in his care again.

"Will there be a war? Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Yes." He paused, choosing the right words to say. "The politics in this lands had gone quite… out of hand since my father left us… Many think they could just get what is not under their possession."

"It was when your presence was away years back. Will it take long?" She sounded a bit impatient about it.

He hid a smile. "One after another, I will rebuild this land. Patience is a virtue. Lady Kyoko."

-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+.-

"You called for me mother?"

Her eyes didn't seem to focus that fast, she squinted as if seeing someone else when she looked at him. And she did. For a second or two, she had seen the little boy she once took care of. And here is now a well-shaped, grown-up Sesshoumaru. Cold and strong, maybe also lonely inside, but as she thought about this words, the worries were not visible on her face. She sighed and slipped an opened scroll for him to read.

His eyes were questioning and was answered when he read the almost invisible writings.

"The southern troops are half strong although the population is big there is not much worry though." He read the words aloud. "War will soon begin."

"So. What are you planning to do?" His mother asked automatically.

He laughs. No, Sesshoumaru never laughs, he smirked. "Why are you showing me this? It is not of my interest, what you do with your politics, mother. As long as you don't stick your nose into mines that is."

"You don't have to lie to me, my son."

"Sesshoumaru never lies."

"In the past you didn't. There was no weakness you needed to hide before."

"And now, is not a different time. Or do you presume differently?" He asks, golden eyes tempting the other.

"If that is your last words. So be it. You do not care, fine with me. I am most delighted about the answer. To tell you the truth. I don't need you running and saving a human woman, like your father always did and..."

She was cut off by her son. "And he died doing so." Her eyes almost softens as if remembering past memories, but the faster it came, the faster it went.

His eyes wanders over the far end sky.

"Don't tell me not to lie mother. When you were the one who taught me on doing so."

There was an understanding silence between the two. So his mother spoke no more, knowing what he is applying at.

He has weaken inside, it was an admittance only his mind and heart would know.

Big drops of rain started falling from the sky. A thunder rang from somewhere, again and again. As he stares at it, he remembers himself being fascinated by the rainstorms as a child. His father once told him that the sky shows his feelings through the weathers, with his weapons the rain and sun. The rain, symbolizes the tears and the sun the bright smile.

He never believed his father. But still he asks a question.

Even heaven cries. So why can he not?

* * *

_A/N: Holidays are over, so I wrote asap. I hope you guys like it._

_Inu-Taisho - Is translated to "leader of the dogs", right? So, basically I thought this name is always given to the next throne owner which is actually Sesshoumaru._

Ja!


	5. Chapter 5

**Everything and Nothing : Sayounara Past**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And you have been hiding her up there all this time?"

The older woman didn't answer her daughter.

"Father, did you know of this?" Daisuke directed his scrutinizing eyes at the older man.

Rin felt a rock fell off her shoulders when another pair of eyes got bored of staring at her.

"Of course, the Lord of the Western Lands personally wrote me about it."

"Why did you agree to this?" Jiro who has been quiet sputtered from his corner.

"We are raising someone from a demon´s household. Think of all the shame that goes with it." Lord Masuyo shouted in the barest of tones, fearing the worse by speaking it outloud. He was implying her stomach as a shame.

"Were you alright there Rin?" Hatsui asked her.

She nodded. She still hasn't spoke. Hatsui had dragged her to the family room. And she was surprised that he had been gentle with her at the process.

"How dare you think so badly of your parents Hatsui." The older woman scolded her youngest son.

"I don't think badly of you milady and lord. But isnt it more important to ask of Rin´s condition first before issuing some shame that is to come or not come?"

"Her condition doesn't really play a role." Lady Emi blurted out.

"It does my dear." The Lord of the house began. "The letter did have a hidden threat to it. And I didn't expect for you to be cold Emi. The girl must´ve been raped and you want me to throw her out?"

"Forgive what is has been said." Hatsui apologized for the others. And she quietly accepted, it wasn't in her right to be angry when all they were doing was helping her "in their own way".

"If all questions are answered, I would want to spend time in my study, ALONE." Lord Masuyo stood up, leaving them in the middle dining room. Middle by all means that its only half the size of the biggest dining room. Daisuke wanted to follow his father still, but hesistated, till he sank in his chair once again.

Rin watched the table the whole time, finding it more interesting minute for minute. The room was quiet for awhile, till the old Lady Takara spoke to Rin about her well-being, and she should retire for the night. She stood, welcoming the advice, and Hatsui stood up with her, suggesting to guide her to her room.

He smiled in the dark as they stood before the door he knows so well. It was his hide-out room as a child. A place where he could get some peace and quiet, he had always thought about several useless things as a child and as an adult, it hasn't really changed.

"Good night Rin. I hope to see you in the morning. I will get honorable mother to let you spend more time out. It is not healthy for a pregnant lady to not catch some fresh air."

He went. Not waiting for any good night. He knew that she wouldn't talk and she was

thankful for that.

It was a long night and when her back met the familiar cold blanket she fell asleep like a rock.

-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+.-

The next morning, she was woken up by the maid who used to bring her the breakfast. She spoke fast, commanding her to get on her clothes and get down in the middle dining room where she will join the whole family at breakfast. Rin sat there, as if she has not heard what has been said. After awhile, sleepiness left her and she stood up, following the instructions obediently. She stifled a yawn before opening the slide door.

The room was not complete. Daisuke and Masuyo were absent. Hatsui welcomed her with a smile, while Emi rolled her eyes. Jiro didn't seem bothered, he was not the type who cares anyway. Lady Takara ordered her to sit beside the furious Lady. There wasn't much topic on the table, the only noises were climpering chopsticks against bowls. Rin didn't eat much as usual. Lady Takara told her that, reminding her that a child is growing inside her, and she has to eat for two.

"Maybe it doesn't need that much food mother." Emi said, taking another elegant sip on her green tea. "It wouldn't bother me having that brut die." She spoke the words with so much calmness and coldness, it couldve been the spoilt beef from last week she was talking about.

Rin could feel the hot water coming its way out of her eyes the moment she heard that. She knew that her existence was not needed on earth when she was a child. But she didn't want to have her child feeling the same. She wants to make it feel needed and wanted. Emotions that were almost never shown towards herself. Only Sesshoumaru gave her that feeling once together with her friends Jaken and Ah-Un. Humans are far worse than demons. She misses him right now, more than before, how she wanted him to make the pain away, like he always did.

She wanted to call out his name so loud. But she hesistates fearing the worse. She doesn't want to kill her hope too. She doesn't want to hear his answer that might never come…

They were all quiet on the table. In there society there was never a place for these types of outbursts. Rin knew that herself. It wasn't months ago when she was living under a more cold hearted demon. Hard to believe that he is the only one that could comfort her. More hard to believe that she fell in love with him.

Her glassy eyes suddenly fell on a hand, offered towards her, seeing Hatsui´s serious face was directed at her, and she sank her head from his penetrating gaze, she was ashamed, but took his offered hand to not make the situation more embarassing than it is. She felt herself getting pulled up with such lightness, her steps were weak, her knees felt as if she just walked for hundred days without any water. But the chances that it happened were really little. How can someone even survive from such?

She heard Emi´s voice rise suddenly.

"Why is everyone protecting that human raised whore?"

Than she heard someone spoke, but she couldn't really differ it from Jiro or Lady Takara.

"No! I wont stop talking!" Her voice faded away with each step they took on the garden.

"Rin, there would be a festival this evening." His voice was smiling and Rin had the slight urge to believe that nothing has happened in the middle dining room. "It would be very lonely if I would visit it alone." He smiles, as if her tears are invisible at that time, he didn't let go of her hand, the normality of it making him forget about his manners.

-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+.-

For the first time that evening, Rin laughed. She smiled, without hesistating, no holding back, and she even forgot about him.

The night was warm, and Hatsui got her an elegant kimono to wear. It was something that even concealed her stomach. They played games and he even got her a hair comb, that must´ve been too expensive if he wasn't a son of a lord. It was a new experience to just walk into a crowd without getting noticed. Normally they would stare at her while she walked with a tall white haired demon and a green hat wearing frog, while whispering and shaking out of fear when Sesshoumaru´s eyes rests on them. But tonight it was nice to be ignored and be someone just from the crowd, although they were also staring at her, as she slendered with the Lord´s son. But they werent being unfriendly, they were even smiling at her.

Everything seemed perfect that evening, not after Hatsui came up with the subject: past.

"A trauma could cause someone to stop talking. I know, it is not easy to talk about certain things, but it might help to lessen the pain if you share it with someone."

She remained quiet, as if not hearing. She wanted to plead, to make him stop talking, she doesn't want to feed someone´s curiosity right now.

"I heard about him." He took a deep breath, as if giving up the therapie plan A. "Honorable mother sent me to the farmer. The farmer didn't forget his face." He pause, watching Rin´s expression change. "And I guess you wont either, after what he had done to you."

Rin glared at him, making him step back in utter surprise.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, didn't rape me. He is my saviour. What Lady Emi whispered about me being raised as a human whore is not true." Her voice didn't shook, it has been long since she heard it herself.

He apologized. Not finding any better words to say at that time, he felt like an idiot being as speechless as he is now. An author with lack of words is a bad author. Maybe he should stop writing? He felt really bad, making Rin´s first words sounding angered.

Yama no naka inside the mountain  
Mori no naka inside the forest  
Kaze no naka inside the wind  
Yume no naka inside the dream  
Sesshoumaru-sama doko ni iru? where is Sesshoumaru?  
Jaken-sama o shitagaite. tell me Jaken

Watashi wa hitori de machimasho I'll wait by myself  
Sesshoumaru-sama omodorio. until Sesshoumaru returns

It was a song lost in the air forever. But Hatsui caught every word. A song, that might´ve been joyful before but now full of gripping sadness and pain.

"I always thought, that singing the song would bring him back to me." The girl smiled at him. Unsure of what to say, or what to feel. Here she was, spilling her guts out for him, trusting him of her feelings, but he remained there rooted. Just staring at her. The sad look on her face, unbearable to stare at. This was something he wanted. He wanted to hear her story and make her feel better, comfort her… But he couldn't do anything. He held out his hands as he stare directly at her.

His eyes were soft and it touched her heart to see his offered hand. He didn't say anything when she took his hand. They just started walking side by side on the way home with only the fading crowd and lights behind them, that they couldn't hear.

Actions do speak better than words.

Rin remembered just then how many times they held hands today. She was getting used to it. Finding a comfort she didn't think possible.

-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+.-

She was happy having to be with him. He was the kind of person who spoke his heart out without thinking of the consequences, he is a proud creature who stands for the truth and appreciates simple things in life that mightve gone unnoticed by some. So there times together sometimes consisted of watching the clouds, talking about the artful way the petals of the cherry blossoms tree blew its way.

When he is silent, he often thinks about stories that Rin is eager to hear. They talked about all kinds of things. Rin making a wide pass over the topic demons and half bloods, and what she thinks about them.

People from the village started talking about the girl beside his Lord´s sons. And it was not long when they finally confronted Hatsui one day, losing every kind of respect to just fill their curiosity.

Hatsui smiled calmly. It was his gentle smile that she got to like to see. He has different smiles you see. The smile of pure gentleness was always only for herself. The cocky grin was when he is proud to prove himself and the understanding smile, when he respects the unknowing crowd.

One day on a sunny afternoon, as he was writing something down. His serious face wandering over to her feet that was dipped in cold lake water. He spoke to her about his honorable mother, forbidding any kind of contacts with her. It was something that she had known. After what she heard about the speculations of the other villagers. Her worried look didn't move pass Hatsui.

"I wont let that happen Rin. But it can only happen if you are willing to bind yourself to me, forever."

She knew the question, and she was happy to hear it. She didn't hesistate to confirm his question with a willed answer. What she couldn't understand is, why the images of Sesshoumaru suddenly appeared in her head.

It was weeks ago since they visited the festival, months ago since she saw Sesshoumaru…. Days ago since she realized she really liked a person named Hatsui and loves a cold-hearted-bastard.

She shook the thought off. The mere thought of him was betrayal towards Hatsui. That she knew her friend would tolerate because of his unselfishness and caring nature. Didn't she just sealed her hope and threw it on the lake 4 days ago? Symbolize by a burning candle that sailed and sank into the darkness that night?

-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+.-

"I know what I am asking of you. But, I don't care if you are against it. I would leave this house and watch myself as disowned if I must. I will still love her. All of the gentle little girl who would never love me back."

His parents watched him for awhile, the shock were clearly written over their faces.

"Hatsui, you do not know what is love." His mother started.

Lord Masuyo lifted his hand stopping his wife from further manipulations.

"I will allow you to marry her." Lady Takako sighed, sounding relief. "We cannot dispose of her. We cannot hide her under this roof and behind this walls, that have ears, and gossips spreads like fire. I do not want to hear that one of my sons had an accident with a whore."

"Father. She is not-"

"Yes. Yes. I am sorry. I will watch my language towards her. Now leave me be. I want to finish my works, if that has been all." It was his way of showing feelings. Hatsui knew his father, after spending his 17 years under his roof.

-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+.-

It was a slight feeling of doubt before stepped out of the boat.

It was her heart that seemed to ache the moment she felt Hatsui´s hand encircle hers. The clouds were building up and some of it had already turned gray annoucing the bad weather. The prediction of the fortune teller was not accurate enough. Now the ceremony had to be done faster compared to the usual ritual. Rin thought everything was fighting against her right now.

She knew she had lied to herself when she said good-bye to her hope. She already got scared the night before. She couldn't sleep, someone tugging on her mind, speaking to her as if she is the betrayer. And the hope of Sesshoumaru coming back still remains as she ran with Hatsui towards the temple. Supposedly she had to enter a wagon that would elegantly carry her to the destination. Rain began to shoot in pours. Rin ask herself for the third time if this is a bad omen? Figuring that out doesn't help the situation though.

She thinks a memory under cherry blossom trees. Just a simple day with simple things as a past time. But she treasures it all the same. She wanted to wrap the memory in her heart, embrace it with all her might… but it becomes blurry until she faced the darkness. Even the whiteness of Sesshoumaru´s hair was not visible.

She watched everything unfold itself before her.

She didn't remember being tied by someone with Hatsui, the red ribbon elegantly tied his slightly brown teint to her pale bony arms, realizing this, tears welled up in her eyes. She is binded to someone else forever. Not a complete stranger… but it´s still who she loved.

-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+-.+.-

The so called object of Rin´s affection suddenly felt coldness creeping over him. Images of the waiting little girl holding some flowers breaking into tiny bits.

Once again, he felt the icy isolation of his being.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I started getting guilty for not updating. I have been sitting and trying to write something but nothing came up… well it did, and in the end this came out. I hope you guys like it. Its not the best and there are many cuts but I wish you like it all the same. Stay tuned for the next chapter.A nice weekend to you all. Maybe I´ll even edit it...


	6. Chapter 6

**The war**

**4 years later**

She didn't think of the day she might ever forget about him as she looks down at her son´s sleeping face. His hair was white and he got the same marking on his face as his father, the tail that was wrap around his arm cant make someone deny that this is the Lord of the Western Lands son. Some who can live knowing the drastic monster that is. Her hate had grown over the years. Day for day it grew when she contemplates about how her life had turn out to be. With a husband who has lost limbs through the war that started because of some demons who thinks they could conquer everything. Lord Masuyo lost everything; even his life he took after so much desperation, and so did the old woman, Rin understands the pain and sometimes thinks of doing the same but then she remembers her promise to her son, that she would never leave him alone like her parents did to her.

Hatsui´s elder brother Masuyo had been missing since the start of the war. So there was not a sign of life from him. Noone believes he´s living anyway. Jiro and Emi on the other hand ran away after their name´s fall. And there was no news coming from them since then. So she was left alone.

They now live in a village, but very hidden from the others because since they saw Shikamaru they had looked at them like pest.

Shikamaru´s name had been the idea of Hatsui, he was happy after he saw the little hanyou, treating him like his own child. Rin loved him for doing that. She felt love towards him in many ways but never the same love she had felt towards a certain demon. Maybe a broken heart can never really love again?

His mournings fill her ears and her eyes fell to her straw works towards her sleeping husband and child. She had been working the whole night, Rin had the feeling it would be a good day after looking at her finished works. Hatsui also had finished the letters that had been ordered by some villagers who couldn't really form as good as him and there were long lists of letters and more essays to be made that day. Rin decided she could sleep for awhile, folding her feet and landing between the space between Shikamaru and Hatsui which had been free the whole night.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Shikamaru was 3 when he came running back home with a bruise on his face. It had been the first time he had cried. Rin remembers it well. He came back asking his mother what a hanyou means.

It was something she couldn't answer or didn't want to answer. She despises the demon blood in him, the way she despises his real father.

If there was someone who you should put a blame into it would be the Lord of the Western Lands. When he appears inside her mind she doesn't see the happy memories. But the hateful things he had done to her.

After the war, there was nothing they could survive from. Even Hatsui´s name couldn't save them from the poor living. They didn't have clothes to wear, no food to eat. No home to stay.

Rin still couldn't tell Hatsui what other things she does to customer when selling her straw works.

It made her feel dirty.

Like the way Sesshoumaru would say that humans are low class and nothing but dirt under his feet. His saying always made her feel insecured. And she hated being human.

Frail and weak. Now, she´s not only both of that. But she has become dirty too.

She always convinced herself, that without selling her body they wouldn't have a home or anything to eat. That way, she knows she´s not doing anything wrong.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Rin woke up to the sounds of the birds. The sky was still dark, but she remembers the town´s chief for his cruelty when she turned late at their last appointment.

She sat up immediately but quietly. Hatsui and Shikamaru was still asleep and she trusts that it would stay like that for the next few hours. She tied her freshly made straw works on her back, heading out for town.

_A/N: It has been long. I posted this right away after writing it. Hope you enjoyed it even if its short. Tnx for reading_


	7. Chapter 7

**Mukashiwokaeimiru – to look upon the past**

Rin was going back home from a long day´s work. Her body was used to it now. From a distance, she had heard some commotion some time ago. But she didn't have the time to look like the rest of the villagers, after her straw work she started to work on the farm. She doesn't have any amusement, now that she thinks about it. As a little girl, she had a lot of time. She only sat around all day.

Waiting.

Her face darkens as she thinks of it.

Shaking her head and remembering the tall gates of the palace and its people. A memory of black and white.

She held their supper tightly with her right arm. Swinging it playfully from time to time. That was when the smell caught her nose and she halted on mid step to listen carefully. She knew the sound of burning wood, crackling. She lived that out a few times already.

At 6, when her family was killed.

As a 7 year old kid, when she was killed by wolves.

At the war, when the mansion was burnt down to ashes.

And now…

She hurriedly went on, her steps bigger than her legs could take and she nearly fell. "Shikamaru!"

She held her breath. She stood over coals and blackened wood that was once there home. Her son sat on the ground, tears silently streaming down his face. He looked directly at her, having sensed her presence.

"Okasan……." He whispered, standing up and running towards her, giving her a tight hug.

"Shikamaru, where is he?" She didn't really want ask that question.

Her son didn't answer. His lips only quivered. His eyes resting on the smoke, the fire starting to die after eating everything in its grasps.

_**Flashback :**_

"_You know, everyday. When I would see your face, I ask myself how I could make you smile again. I feel really helpless. I try too hard to impress you, knowing I can never be the one who you love." _

It had been there life to be driven out of the village from time to time, for the last four years, they had moved for more than 8 times. Her past that she wanted to hide, is not that easy when she has to carry her hanyou son around.

…She didn't want to look for Hatsui under the burning coals. She didn't want to see, how he had turned out to be. Lord Hatsui who had helped and loved her, lost his limbs at war, lost his parents and elders, he never achieved her heart. She pitied him. Her eyes became unfocused and she knew it had caught tears once again. Rin wondered many times where all this water of emotions are coming from. She didn't like it one bit. She swore everytime after crying that she wont cry ever again, because every emotion would have dried after that kind of outburst. But she always accomplished on making all her emotion to come out brutally like pouring rain over again.

The supper lay forgotten on the forest ground. Both mother and son didn't have appettite to eat after what had happened. They sat on a log watching the dying fire, it didn't leave any trace from Hatsui or any of there belongings save for the things Shikamaru had taken with him, successfully escaping, bless his demon´s abilities.

"_Rin. You know sometimes we have the feeling as if our life is over… because somethings ended…._ You once told me that. You taught me hope at hard times like this. You made me feel strong. And I wouldn't ever forget you. I do love you. Not the way you wanted me to, but I do love and care for you very much, because I wouldn't feel this bad and miss you the way I do now, if I don't…." She knew she was talking rather dumbly in the dark all alone.

"Mother!" He was out of breath when he reached her. Tears were still streaming down her face and she wiped it away quickly. Her sons nose was still dirty from the smoke and it was clearly visible because of his rather pale teint. "Someone is badly hurt in the forest and it doesn't seem human."

"Did you come near it?" She asked panicking.

"Actually it towered over me." As he said this, their surroundings darkened, the light that the moon had been shining was suddenly covered by a rather huge figure.

"I think we should run." Rin said, pulling her son towards the other direction and picking up the rest of there belongings before running away herself.

It was rather pathetic to even think of running. A rather huge youkai would catch them easily anyways. But it seemed that this creature was losing a lot of blood and in no time, it would fall back.

She couldn't think of any other plan anyway.

So running is good for now.

She tripped off a rather large root. She saw her son look back and instinctively she did the same. The youkai hovered over her. Its saliva melting the forest ground.

Rin gulped hardly. This day wasn't getting better at all.

The demon´s red eyes focused on her and it began to turn into a rather rich gold. There was something familiar about it.

"Okasan!" Shikamaru kneeled beside her, trying with all his might to pull her up to a safety space even for a few meters.

Rin stared up at the familiar eyes, knowing well that she is actually safe. She watched the transformation of the creature into an almost humanly form.

A very beautiful humanly form. If it didn't have silver strands of hair and markings on his face.

Shikamaru stood before her, protecting her with his little arms. "Leave us alone!" It was a rather weak statement coming from a child.

"Rin?" That was what it said.

Her son looked back at her with questioning eyes. It was all she needed to know that this is really the Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western lands. Nothing changed about him. Not his appearance nor did his attitude. Yes, he still wears that bored expression of his even at his weak state.

His foot gave way and he fell on his knee. He had lost his left arm once again. Must have been the reason for his lost of blood.

"Shikamaru, let´s get going." She stood up quickly not bothering to look at her old Lord.

"But mother. Doesn't he know you? Shouldn't we help him?" He asked.

"You will find that task rather displeasing. Human food doesn't suit him at all. His wounds will heal alone. We don't need to bother." With that she turned her back again and started walking ahead.

Shikamaru looked back at the demon who was kneeling. His white haori was soaked with fresh blood. His breath caught when the demon stared back at him. They looked at each other. Observing the familiarity.

´The same eyes. The same hair. The same stripes. The same teint.´

It was like looking down the river, seeing his own reflection. In a younger and older version.

Rin looked back after failing to see Shikamaru walking beside her. She saw both looking at one another with fascination. Or rather mild fascination on Sesshoumaru´s account.

"Shikamaru. We have to get going."

"Mother, who is he?"

"Don't disobey me. Come on."

Her son gave up, and started catching up with her.

"Rin. Is he from… this Sesshoumaru?" His deep voice broke the silence in the forest once again.

"I don't think I have to answer questions." Rin said without turning her head.

"You dare speak in this tones to your master."

"You clearly have no right to acknowledge yourself as my master!" This time she turned to face him.

"Shikamaru." He laughs. "I don't like that name."

"It´s clearly not as bad as your name." She turned on her heels, knowing the effect of the sentence.

The youkai growled heavily at the human woman. That clearly hit a nerve. In the middle of this night, now in his weak state, he saw her walking away from him. Without another glance. She´s getting away with his son. Sesshoumaru couldn't stop himself say "wait" to both. This was not how he pictured their reunion. She was suppose to run to him, begging him to take her with him again under his household. Not like this, there wasn't any hanyou son or a very bad tempered Rin.

"Okasan, he´s calling us." Shikamaru held onto the sleeve of his mother making her halt.

Not that he would even admit dreaming of any kind of reunion with Rin.

Right? Right. But the reassurance didn't sound all to assuring too him at all.

-----------

A/N: Hey guys, I know this took very long for me to write and I hope youre not disappointed. I had some great troubles moving forward. I have a clear story in my mind but its not always easy to put it in words. Neverless, I hope you liked it. Ciao.


	8. Chapter 8

**damarikomu ~**_to say no more, to sink into silence_

She stared at the fire that was created by the least creature she expected it to be. She remembered as a child that Jaken did it for her, to protect her at cold nights. The memory didn't help and it was hard to keep her angered face, she cant let her demeanor slip. No, not a single second around him, and so, with her head throbbing, her face was twisted to a more pained expression than an angered one.

Her son hasn't approached her at all. So, she must look really scary right now. But not too scary to someone else it seems.

"Rin." He called her from across the fire but she didn't bother looking up as she fixed the woods on the crackling set up that Sesshoumaru had done. "Arent you going to speak to me?"

She could see Shikamaru´s head turning to look at her.

"There´s nothing to say." She answered coldly, she thought of that being nice actually, better than not answering him.

Shikamaru´s head turned to the side of Sesshoumaru. And it came back to stare at her again.

"Shikamaru, come with me, let´s get some food." She stood up and headed for the woods, her son caught step with her easily. They walked in silence for awhile.

"There´s a stream just a few more meters north." Shikamaru said simply, his keen demon ability always coming in handy at this. His ears are a thousand times better than hers in more ways than one.

She was thankful that he hasn't asked anything yet. She wouldn't know what to answer, her head was full of questions herself. Questions, she couldn't quite form yet.

Shikamaru did most of the job, catching something. She didn't say anything when he caught three pieces eventhough two was enough.

Sesshoumaru sat perfectly still, remaining at the same posture they have left him a while ago. Shikamaru once again stared at the stranger so likely as himself in appearance. Sesshoumaru´s eyes drifted to meet Shikamaru´s. The hanyou child looked down utterly shy, his ears flattening over his silvery hair.

It was something cute that he had seen his brother do when they were small. But he would have never admitted or even say such a word. He erased that word from his vocabulary a long time ago. Or let´s just say, it never even existed in his vocabulary. Sesshoumaru mused now as he watched the little hanyou.

Why is he smiling like a fool to himself anyway? Even if he is only silently musing, he couldn´t quite understand how come this human woman was acting like this way. He remembered her being stubborn to Jaken but never to him. There was nothing she could have ever denied him.

There were memories that flashed in his mind as he remembered the thought of their last time together.

Funny. How he seemed to hide the memory but not be able to forget it.

He had to look at her once again to confirm his theory about her behaviour. Not that it would help anything. For one thing, he was sure, when someone is stubborn, they hate you more if you try understanding or reading them. Sesshoumaru didn't even prefer reading or understanding someone, it was he who needs to be pleased and not the other way around. He never had to understand anyone, because he and everyone else always only played his rules.

His senses were blurred as she stood before him, offering him a fish they caught. She didn't say a word, but just left the food before him. He was sure that she knew he wouldn't touch it and it surprised even him that he grip the fish to take a little bite from it just to prove her wrong. Her eyes widened a little before turning around with a very loud ´hmph´.

He would have smiled with pleasure then, but he bit that down.

Rin went to her place across the fire, beside Shikamaru who was busy biting his fish head´s off. It was very silent other from the noises the birds and other insects were producing. He never understood the meaning of unbearable silence till this day.

"So. Guess the creatures of the night are louder tonight." Shikamaru sighed making himself comfortable beside him.

Sesshoumaru appreciated the distance between them. He hated it if someone gets too near him.

"Or… we might be too quiet."

Sesshoumaru ignored the comment. Seems like the kid´s trying to break the ice around them.

He would have tried the same if he had enough guts to say something right now.

What was he thinking anyway. With enough guts? It´s only Rin. The human girl who adored him. Adored, note the word in past tense.

He stared at her again. She was combing her hair with a comb that was familiar to him. He remembered giving it to her.

As she saw him staring at her, she shifted her gaze to elsewhere behind him.

How could he make her talk to him again?

He doesn't know yet. But there was a lot of time till dawn, and humans are frail creatures who sleep. He would have time to think then and find a solution.

-----

A/N: yeah, she´s alive! OMG, it took me so long to upload this chapter and I am very sorry. I hope you enjoyed this. More will come soon. Much love! Please RR.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Atamawohiyasu ~ **__to cool down one´s anger_

She still couldn't believe what she is doing right now. Going with him to his kingdom? Afterall he has done? She glared before her, at nothing in particular.

On her side, her son kept on squirming, admiring the outside view. She felt betrayed by the way he has been admiring his father on the horse or horse-like demon creature.

Of course, mighty looking as he is right now. Commanding everyone around, up on his high horse.

She wondered where Ah-Un was. The two headed dragon. She couldn't help but wonder that she would be seeing them soon.

Master Jaken and Ah-Un. Oh! How she missed them both. Surely they both have changed a lot.

Or not. She glared at the white haired demon before her. Demons!

She was choosing the right thing for her child. That was how he persuaded her on coming with him again and she still couldn't believe that she accepted.

There was a threat on how he put his words. It was either coming with him with their son or he keeping the son without her permission. There was no other option for her.

He still has this intimidating ability he carries around. Rin believed it was something that doesn't effect her.

Once again she was wrong.

There was noone to greet the Lord when they arrived. In a human village it would have been different. There would have been food and a feast when the Lord of the lands has returned. Being in a demon village is really different.

She couldn't remember seeing the elegant lined up wooden houses before. Everything seemed different eventhough it wasn't long ago that Lord Sesshoumaru has really taken over this lands.

She wondered if her garden still existed. The garden that was rooted only to her room. Noone can access that garden except for her. As a child she spent most of her time alone in that secret paradise that Sesshoumaru has given to her. Her mind drifted to her room, wondering if it is existed. Or if it became a stockroom or someone elses, probably burned everything after she left. Human´s scent is one of the things he hates the most.

Not long before arriving Jaken appeared before the tall gates.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" He was panicky as always when in the presence of his lord.

"Jaken, take Rin-" he pauses "and Shikamaru inside."

Jaken´s eyes practically jumped out of their sockets when he laid his eyes on Shikamaru and the human woman who he took care of, Rin.

"Rin?"

Rin didn't think she would be this emotional upon seeing the toad demon. "Master Jaken! I miss you." She got on her knees to hug the toad demon for a minute. She didn't think he would return the hug but he did. Without his usual comments about stinking humans.

"This is Shikamaru." She introduced

"And he is four years old?"

It looks like Jaken has seen behind everything in an instant. Rin only nodded at the toad demon. "Well then let us go inside."

"Sesshoumaru-sama, milady has called for you." Rin waited for his reaction but it was impassive as ever.

She followed Jaken inside and he led her to a different wing of the castle. She can´t remember ever seeing this side of the castle and figured that her room doesn't exist anymore. But she shook the thought off.

„Mother, why are we staying here now?" Shikamaru blurted out once they were left alone in the room. „I mean, I know you hate him for reasons that I think I understand if you will only tell me everything." He stared at his mother, his eyes full of understanding that only adults would have possessed.

„Well, there is a reason to it." She pauses, not for dramatic effect but she didn't quite know how to put in simple words what that Sesshoumaru really has done to her. „You know a long time ago, that demon saved my life and killed my heart." She dismissed the thought and smiled at her son. „You don't have to worry about anything here. From now on, we will live better lives than before."

Sesshoumaru faced his mother´s criticizing eyes. „So you returned with her once more."

„Rin is none of your business. She never has been." He pause and said with a quieter tone. „I didn't know that she bore my child."

His mother sighed. „I knew about it."

That thought needed to sink in before he got angry. Nonetheless he didn't say anything.

„Of course I did and I didn't tell you, because I knew you wouldn't let her go." She laughed. „You are just like your father you know. So weak! You would have followed her around just like what he did with that woman. And look where he landed."

„Nowhere." Sesshoumaru said.

She nodded, she looked out the window. „Buried someplace because of his feelings." There was no sadness in her eyes as she states this.

„I have been keeping track of her life after all this years." She waited for a reaction but when nothing came she continued. „4 years before. When you left her off to that noble family and when that family was destroyed and you thought that she has died with that whole family. I was happy that all ties has ended. She married the heir of the house. But that heir has gotten disabled during the war and so she had to fend for herself, for her child and her disabled husband. And do you want to know what she did? She prostituted herself. Disgusting creature. And you have the nerve to take her back to this castle?" She paused once again. „What are you planning on doing to her? Are you going to continue where you left off??"

His eyes turn red. „You will not speak of this anymore. What she has done. She had to do it because I didn't take care of her."

„It is not your fault my son. Please let her be. Return her to where she came from." His mother was persistent and stubborn. „Now that Lady Kyoko has finally become pregnant with an heir for this lands. You wouldn't want to destroy that future wouldn't you?" She asked, begging for him to do what she wishes.

„I would do even that. I would do anything to return to the past and undo everything right now."

He left the room.

„Jaken?" As always following him around.

The toad demon shrieked. „Where did you take them?"

„My Lo--ord? I took them to the guestrooms on the southern wings."

„Bring them food." He paused. „It must have been exhausting during the journey. Report to me after you have done so. I will be taking care of some things myself…"

--

He slid the door open, quietly. „Sesshoumaru-sama?" She was resting in bed as usual.

„Lady Kyoko." It was a curt greeting. Well, not even a greeting.

She forced herself to sit up. „My lord. It´s so nice for you to visit me."

„Don't force yourself up when you feel tired."

She still sat up, holding her now enormous stomach lovingly. „Though I am always tired I am happy because I am now fulfilling my duty as a wife."

Silence filled the room.

„I have taken some guests back with me." Sesshoumaru said.

„Guests?" Kyoko wondered what kind of guests it would be. Sesshoumaru had never bothered informing her of something as trivial as guests he has business with…

„You will meet them by tomorrow. Rest for now."

„But my Lord." She pauses hesitating on saying the words. „Wouldn't you stay by my side tonight?"

As always he answers : „I have other things to attend to. Rest now."

--

Sesshoumaru entered the room in total darkness he let himself sink in one corner. It was like opening Pandora´s box. Monsters coming out, only that he was the one who created them. Everything has been left as it is. As he closes his eyes he could actually imagine how it felt like sitting in this room in the past. Even the scent of the room. Being a demon he seldom forgets something. Faces, textures, scents. It´s all just behind his mind and can easily be called upon and there was always this one face that he tends to want to remember. Always the same texture and scent he denies himself but longs for.

„Rin." He calls out in the middle of the night.

--

**A/N :** yes, I´ve updated once again WuHuu! I wrote this quite quickly and I hope you like this longer chapter of mine. What are your thoughts about it? How is this story going to progress? Please review about it. I am now working on the next chapter, rather slowly… X_X

Much love!


End file.
